1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baitcasting reels, and more particularly to a baitcasting reel having a level wind mechanism and a spool arranged between walls of right and left cases forming a reel body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a relatively large reel designed for use in trolling and having no level wind mechanism has part of one of the cases, the other case, and a thumb rest interconnecting the two cases, all formed into an integral unit of a single material such as an aluminum alloy.
In the case of a relatively small reel having a level wind mechanism, such as a baitcasting reel with which casting and reeling are repeated frequently, it is desirable to employ a strong structure of a single material as noted above to withstand external forces.
If the cases of a reel body are formed entirely of a single material, then it may be necessary to provide an opening through at least one of the cases to facilitate insertion of a spool into the reel body. It may also be necessary to form a space within the case having the opening. The space may be used to receive various elements. The space may also be provided to reduce the total weight of the reel body. The space should be larger than the opening.
With the reel body having the above construction, however, the interior space takes a bag-like form between the cases though an increased strength is secured. When fitting the components in position, the components must be inserted into the space through the spool-receiving opening between the walls of the cases. This renders assembly of the reel time-consuming, and leaves room for improvement.